villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Red Queen (Disney)
The Red Queen (also known as The Bloody Big Head and The Bloody Red Queen) is a fictional character in the 2010 movie Alice in Wonderland where she is the film's main antagonist. She is based upon Queen of Hearts, the main antagonist in Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland, and the chess piece of the same name appeared in its sequel Through the Looking Glass. The Red Queen with her real name Iracebeth of Crims is portrayed by Helena Bonham Carter, who also portrayed crazy villain roles like Bellatrix Lestrange and Mrs. Lovett. Personalty The Red Queen is an impatient and hot-tempered empress who treats her subjects unfairly and simply orders anyone to execution by decapitation when she always shouts "Off with their (his or her) heads!". Description As the plot of "Through the Looking-Glass" plays out within a living game of chess, the Red Queen could be viewed as an antagonist as she is the queen for the side opposing Alice. Despite this, their initial encounter is a cordial one, with the Red Queen explaining the rules of chess concerning promotion — specifically that Alice is able to become a queen by starting out as a pawn and reaching the eighth square at the opposite end of the board. As a queen in the game of chess, the Red Queen is able to move swiftly and effortlessly. Later, in Chapter Nine, she appears with the White Queen, posing a series of typical Wonderland/Looking-Glass questions ("Divide a loaf by a knife: what's the answer to that?"), and then celebrating Alice's promotion from pawn to queen. When that celebration goes awry, Alice turns upon the Red Queen, whom she "considers as the cause of all the mischief", and shakes her until the queen morphs into Alice's pet kitten. In doing this, Alice presents an end game, awakening from the dream world of the looking glass, by both realizing her hallucination and symbolically "taking" the Red Queen in order to checkmate the Red King. Role in the film Ever since Alice Kingsleigh left Underland, the Red Queen had overthrown her sister, the White Queen, took control of Underland. Her right hand man is the Knave of Hearts. She has an army of Armoured Cards, Frog Servants, Monkey Servants and a very bad temper. The Red Queen was so paranoid, she even had her husband executed, believing he would leave her for the White Queen. She was often referred to as Bloody Big Head, possible because all her power, which she stole, literally went into her head. Her rule was harsh for all of Underland. Those that apposed her rule were hunted down and executed. Even her most loyal advisers feared her so greatly that they would deform themselves with fake noses and ears just so she would not punish them for being more attractive than she. However, she does show affection for Knave of Hearts (this romance, however, is one-sided). In Tim Burton's adaption, The Red Queen and The Knave looks at the Frabjous Day on the Oraculum. She saw Alice about to slay her Jabberwocky, so she has her Card Soldiers to look for Alice. When Alice rides on a Bloodhound named Bayard, she climbs up to the fence where the Queen's croquet yard is and when the White Rabbit finds the hedgehog, he saw Alice untying the hedgehog, She convinces him to save the Hatter, he gives her a piece of cake, but she grows to big by the bushes and the Red Queen catches Alice but Alice made up her name, Um from Umbridge, The Hatter was forced by the Red Queen to make more hats for her. When she heard Stayne was in love with Alice, her head turns red and yells his name but the Knave lies that Um seduced him and she begin to yell "Off with her head!" After Alice's escape from her Salazen Grum. She slaps Stayne and he convince that the Hatter and the Doremouse let Alice escape and takes the Vorpal Sword. In the morning, the execution of the Hatter and the Dormouse begins, When the Executioner welds an axe at the Hatter, his body disappears and the hat floats to the Red Queen and the Cheshire Cat appears he was the Hatter for a whole time during the execution, after the disgrace of her subjects as liars, cheats and falcifires, she yells off with their heads but the Hatter yells to all people and animals to stand up and fight and rise up against the Bloody Red Queen, they all yelled "Down with the bloody big head!". Furious, the Queen summons the Jubjub Bird to attack all the Underland people and animals. On Frabjous Day, the Red Queen and her sister White Queen sent their champions forth to do battle, she summons the Jabberwocky, after the war of the Red and White Armies and the Jabberwocky got beheaded by Alice, When She yells to kill Alice, the Red Card Soldier stands up to her. "We follow you no more, Bloody Bighead!" she yells off with his head one last time, but all her army rises against her and her crown floats away to Mirana sent by the Cheshire Cat. As the New Queen of Underland, Mirana orders Iracebeth of Crimms to be expelled to the Outlands and as for the Knave, he's join Iracebeth in banishment until the end of Underland, Stayne barely stabs her with his dagger but the pin slings his hand by the Hatter and drops his dagger, Iracebeth screams that Stayne tried to kill her as they are taken to the Outlands. She is set to return in the 2016 sequel, Alice in Wonderland: Through the Looking Glass. Donald In Mathmagic Land While not named, the Red Queen appeared as a chess piece in Donald in Mathmagic Land. Here, she wonders whatever Donald Duck is an Alice, or a lost pawn. After her husband confirms it's a lost pawn, she orders the red chess pieces to stop Donald. Luckily, he got away before the Queen did something bad. It was seen during the demonstration on the chess game, she was kicked by the White King. Quote * "Off with his/her/their head(s)!" * "Release the Jubjub Bird!" * "You're right, Stayne, it's far better to be feared than loved." * "Prepare the Jabberwocky for battle, we're going to visit my little sister!" * "I know what you are doing, you think you can blink those pretty little eyes and I'll melt, just like Mummy and Daddy did." * "NO! This is MY CROWN! I AM THE ELDEST!!" Gallery The Red King's head.jpg|Admist the bloody river within Salazen Grum lies the head of the Queen's former husband, the Red King. Category:Evil Ruler Category:Villainesses Category:Control Freaks Category:Alice in Wonderland Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Sister of Hero Category:Outcast Category:Siblings Category:In love villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Monarchs Category:Outright Villains Category:Sadists Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Aristocrats Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Neutral Evil Category:Nemesis Category:Dictator Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Brutes Category:Fearmongers Category:Abusers Category:Non-Action Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Dark Lord Category:Staff Wielders Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Big Bads Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Envious Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Power Hungry Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Anti Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Hegemony Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Hungry Villains Category:Dark Judges Category:Oppressors Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Fairy Tales Villains Category:Zoopaths